


I'd like

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: .





	I'd like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts).



> @Sleepy You got that one out of me, so take it as a gift.

“Jyn?”

Her eyes stay fixed on the datapad, resting between her crossed legs and she only hums in confirmation.

“I’d really like to kiss you.”

She doesn’t look up, and her cheeks are surely not warming and most definitely are her hands not sweaty all of a sudden.

But she does meet his gaze and replies, wishes it would sound more confident:

“Then go ahead.”

And so Cassian does.


End file.
